


Overnight

by AdvanceKalluraShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, i dunno, might be a fanfic at some point???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvanceKalluraShipper/pseuds/AdvanceKalluraShipper
Summary: After the Empire attacks the Space Mall, Pidge meets an interesting Unilu there.





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juskla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juskla/gifts).



It had been a month since Allura and Coran told the paladins the story of how Voltron was made, and how the original paladins came together.

After that, Allura had begun focusing on expanding the Voltron Coalition. Planets were being freed with surprising easiness, and the leaders were all too happy to help Voltron once the Galra were gone.

Meanwhile, Pidge kept searching on her journey to find Matt. She asked as many aliens as she could on every planet. Occasionally, one alien would think that they knew something, but it always just led to a dead end.

Some nights she didn't fall asleep. Those nights she sat down wherever it was the least likely that another paladin or Coran would come in, and she replayed every second of the footage she had of Matt.

Recently, with the Coalition spreading, she had convinced Allura to take her to a planet where some Tandonians liked to travel- it would take a lot more convincing to make Allura open a wormhole to the other side of the galaxy after all- but even though they were able to identify the clothing the rebels/fashion pirates (She thought they were rebels. Coran insisted on fashion pirates) wore, they couldn't identify the people or helmets.

So she kept spending nights hovering over her computer, looking for any split microsecond of information that could lead to a breakthrough. Sometimes, when she was sure there wouldn't be a mission- at least one not involving her- she wouldn't sleep for a day or two, spending the time on what she considered more useful things, and then spend a day recharging. She jokingly thought it was surprising she hadn't become nocturnal yet.

But on one day she had planned to sleep in on, Allura called them to the main room. "What is it, princess?" Keith asked as the other four paladins walked into the room- Lance had just taken off one of his facial masks, looking refreshed and happy. Hunk looked pretty tired, seeing as it was, by his standards, early. Keith- Does this guy sleep at all? Pidge thought- looked alert, as if at any second a Galra cruiser would appear. And Shiro, next to Allura, looked as normal as ever.

And she wasn't sure how she looked, but according to the surprised look Allura gave her, she must have looked as exhausted as she felt.

"I was thinking, and when I went over it with Coran, we decided. We're going back to the space mall!"

The reaction was immediate. Lance looked excited, Keith looked surprised, Hunk looked like he was having traumatic memories from Vrepit Sal's, and Pidge groaned, and then smiled. At first she was annoyed that she would have to do something on little to no energy, which would cloud her thoughts and make it hard to think intelligently, but then she realized with a whole mall full of aliens there was bound to be someone who knew about Matt, right?

So when Coran said, "You look tired, Pidge. How about you stay behind this time?" In a caring tone, she replied quickly. "No, I'm fine, I want to go."

Hunk raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, Pidge, if one of us stays behind there's less of a chance of Varkon remembering us."

"We could go in our paladin armor." She suggested. "I don't think Varkon would be bright enough to recognize us in different armor."

"Yeah, I think I might stay behind though." Hunk shivered, "I do not want to be dragged back to Vrepit Sal's. I still have a lifelong debt to pay there, and even if that place had the best ingredients for cooking, that does not sound appealing at all!"

"Coran, why don't you stay behind with Hunk?" Allura asked. He looked disappointed at first, but when Allura reminded him that someone should stay and defend the castle if needed, he brightened up. "I'll stay back too. The people want to see the current paladins, not a former one." His voice faltered on former.

So the Paladins went down in their lions to the mall, for a grand entrance- Lance in Red, Pidge in Green, Allura in Blue and Keith in Black. As they descended, Pidge saw a crowd of people gather in front of the mall to gape at the lions. Some of them realized what they were, some didn't, and some were just annoyed that giant robot cats were taking up all the room in the space version of a parking lot.

As expected, as soon as they landed, the crowd started whispering. Pidge caught a few words, 'Voltron' and 'Who now?' And an unexpected 'the red one looks like my cousin.'

Allura smiled at them. "Greetings! My name is Princess Allura, and I'm from the Voltron Coalition. If you would allow us to enter, we can explain what we're here for."

Less than seven minutes later, Allura had been almost carried by the crowd to the center of the mall, where a crowd had gathered around her.

Lance was in his element. Smiling to the crowd, answering the simple questions easily and letting Allura take the hard ones. Keith's body language showed he was a bit intimidated by the large amount of the crowd, but he was doing a good job of not lashing out.

And Pidge had somehow been pushed to the back of the crowd. Maybe it was because of her size, but she guessed people didn't think she was one of the paladins.

She sighed, realizing all of the people in the mall were either in the crowd or watching nearby, there was no way she was going to get anything out of them at the present.

So turning around, she decided to look through the halls of the mall. Maybe there were a few workers or oblivious aliens who she could question.

Just before she rounded a corner, she heard a rough voice speaking. "Tell the witch the paladins are hear."

Quickly, her instincts stopped her from walking around, and she pressed herself against the wall on her right, looking around. There she saw a male Galra soldier with his back turned, speaking into a communicator.

Her mind whirled, even in her sleep-deprived state, piecing together why he was here. The mall had most likely been owned by some extension of the empire- that was obvious enough, especially with the only law enforcement being Varkon. But after Voltron had defeated Zarkon, perhaps security had lessened a little, explaining why the paladins had been able to just stroll in and start discussing Voltron. This soldier was most likely a spy sent to make sure that the mall wouldn't start supporting Voltron will all the planets being released.

After she thought over that, she heard the crackle of static on the Galra's communicator and a voice replying, "Excellent. With them unaware, they will be beaten easily. Ships are on their way."

Pidge whirled around, and then realized the Galra would hear her if she ran loudly, went back as quickly but quietly as possible.

Making her way through the crowd, who gave several indigant huffs at being shoved around by someone so small, she made her way to the others. Allura smiled when Pidge came up to her.

"Pidge, there you are." She presented Pidge, "Everyone, this is the Green Paladin of Voltron!"

There was polite applause.

"Allura, I need to tell you something-" she began, but the sound of windows crashing and walls breaking interrupted her and everyone else.

The crowd, including the paladins, turned swiftly to see several Galra ships, primed and ready to attack the mall. Pidge saw out of the corner of her eye, that a power outage had happened in the sector of the mall where the walls and windows had been attacked.

The aliens freaked, running in all directions. "Paladins, we need to get to our lions!" Allura instructed. Pidge put on her helmet and heard Hunk immediately through the communications. "You guys are seeing this, right? I'm heading down there!" And sure enough Pidge saw the Yellow Lion coming down from the castle. The others including her ran to the lions, getting ready to battle quickly

•••

After the fact, Pidge felt like it definitely could have gone better. They had been able to ward off the Galra without forming Voltron, but half of the mall had been damaged in the fight and the whole mall had a power outage.

"We should go down there. They're all probably still panicking, and if we want to offer them the hand of allyship, than we need to show we are willing to help them and not just the other way around." Allura said.

"Alright!" Lance said, although Pidge couldn't tell if he was sarcastically excited or actually excited- probably because, how he would put it, spending a whole night in a mall full of 'cute girls'.

After they landed, Allura introduced Hunk, which generated a wild round of applause. They promised to help with as much as they can, and Pidge slipped off again. Hey, now at least she had a chance of finding a new, actual lead on Matt.

But, the longer she wandered, the more tired she grew. Hey, this was like her fourth day in a row without sleep. I mean, she needed it to be healthy, right? That was her reasoning as she just dropped to the ground, curling up and falling asleep.

"Hey. Wake up.'

The unfamiliar voice made Pidge's heart jump as her eyes flew up...to see a female Unilu with pink hair.

"You're one of those paladins, right?" The unilu asked.

Pidge nodded.

"You fell asleep in front of my shop. My name's Luki." She mentioned. "And you are..." she trailed off, apparently trying to remember Pidge's name.

"Pidge. Pidge Gunderson." Luki looked at her, in a way Pidge couldn't decipher- it was like a mix of confusion and interest.

"Can I ask why you're separated from your group?"

"I was looking for someone who might have information on my brother..."

"Your...brother?" Luki exhaled, her breath hitched, and she spoke in a surprised tone. Pidge nodded, pulling up the holographic video of Matt that she had put into her armor's holograms.

"I know the where the alien with fluffy ears comes from, and the clothing...but I can't figure out the helmet!" Pidge sighed frustratedly.

To her surprise, Luki took a close look at the video and her eyes lit up. "Hey, I've seen that helmet before!"

Pidge's eyes widened. "You have?" Luki nodded and stood up from where she had been crouched next to the laid-down Pidge, giving Pidge her hand to help her up. Pidge took it, noticing that Luki had four arms instead of two, and scolded herself for not noticing yet. Another of Luki's hands closed around Pidge's one as she got to her feet.

"It's this way." Luki said quickly and showed Pidge the way to a familiar shop, Pidge realizing it was the one Coran had gotten the teludav lenses from.

An older male Unilu popped up from behind the counter. "Welcome, Luki! Got your eye on anything today?"

"Remember that helmet from a month ago?"

The male Unilu nodded eagerly. "Yeah, you want it?"

Pidge stepped up and said. "Show it first."

The elder brought it out, and Pidge had to make a conscious effort not to gasp. It was a perfect match to the one in her hologram. "Who sold this to you?" Pidge asked.

The Unilu grinned. "Some strange young shoppers in weird outfits helping around a kid that looked like her."

Pidge couldn't help it. Her eyes widened, and both Unilu noticed the tremble in her voice as she asked, "What do you want for it?"

The shopkeeper opened their mouth to speak, but Luki immediately interrupted. "Let her get the helmet. I'll let you get anything you want from my kiosk later."

The shopkeeper nodded quickly, like this was a great deal. Luki exited the ship quickly, and Pidge followed, voicing her concerns quickly. "Why did you help me?"

Luki looked her at, with a sad smile. "My brother was taken by the Galra ten years ago when I was just a little girl. They were running out of prisoners for their arena so they took innocent kids off of their planets to fight. If I could have, I would have looked for him, but I was barely not a baby. I just wanted to improve someone's chances of finding their family."

Pidge smiled at her, softly. "Thank you. I have to get back to my team soon though..."

Luki's eyes lit up, like she just had an idea. "Do you have a communicator?"

Pidge nodded and pulled it out the bag she had carried in. Luki entered a number in and out her name in it. "If you find your brother, call me." She smiled. "It'd make me happy to know that someone can be happy with their family."

She gave Pidge one last smile, and walked away. Pidge put the communicator back, a strange warmth on her cheeks, as she made her way back to her team. That had been interesting, but she didn't plan to wait until she had found Matt to call Luki.


End file.
